Tu perfume
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Remus jugando con Teddy es el cuadro que Tonks se quisiera llevar para siempre si tuviera que partir de ese mundo. Le encanta saber que él todavía sigue, en el fondo, siendo un niño pequeño...


**Tu perfume**

Por Ruby P. Black

Le gustaba el rosa porque le hacía sentir todo lo femenina que normalmente no era. Le gustaba porque iba con ella, como la mano de Remus tomada a la suya o los ojitos de Teddy que cambiaban de color y le observaban atentos, hipnotizados con su madre.

Entró a la casa con una sonrisa alegre y se encontró a padre e hijo jugando junto a la chimenea. Ambos abrigados con horribles trapos alrededor del cuello y que simulaban ser las bufadas que ella había tejido. Ted apenas tenía tres años pero hasta él se daba cuenta que su madre no era muy hábil para muchas cosas, así y todo la quería, por eso extendía sus brazos y gritaba "¡Mami!" apenas la veía.

Remus también sonrió al verla. Esa forma de conectarse donde el mundo parecía perfecto. Esa forma por la cual ella había luchado mucho tiempo. Eso le encantaba de la metamórfoga, su forma de pelear por todo hasta que sus fuerzas se le acabaran. Le hacía sentir importante, no como un trofeo sino algo parecido a lo que Lily sintió cuando se dio cuenta que James la quería de verdad.

Como sentirse valioso porque alguien ha luchado por ti una eternidad.

El pensamiento de Lily le recordó a sus amigos y lo mucho que desearían ellos vivir la vida que él ha vivido y sigue viviendo con Tonks, con su hijo Teddy y los demás miembros de una Orden del Fenix que se ha desintegrado ya.

A veces no puede evitar preguntarse que ha hecho para merecer ser tan feliz.

Se la pasaron jugando con el niño toda la tarde, viendo como su madre rompía cosas o se caía.

La facilidad de la pelirrosada para caerse no ha disminuido en lo absoluto.

En el atardecer, Teddy se termina durmiendo en los brazos de su padre. Tonks lo tomó con cuidado, y él no tardó en pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello de la mujer y acomodarse mejor.

− "Lo llevemos a su habitación así podemos estar solos un poco" – le dijo ella mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Tiene esa simpleza para decir esas cosas. Como si no tuviera vergüenza en lo absoluto.

Dejó al pequeño en su cama y lo contempló con inmenso amor, pensando en todas las cosas que esperaba para él, todas hermosas y mágicas. Se preguntó si él sería parecido a Remus o a ella, y rogó que tuviera la delicadeza de su padre. Sintió al hombre dar vueltas atrás, y volteó para verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola de esa forma que haría desmayar a cualquier mujer. A veces Remus no entiende que fue un merodeador por algún motivo.

Lo sujetó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró al cuarto dejándose caer en la cama con el castaño como acompañante. Las manos de Nymphadora se apoyaron en el pecho cansado de su esposo mientras ella se inclinaba sobre él y le besaba los labios, como si la juventud no los abandonara jamás.

Remus sintió como el cuerpo femenino temblaba levemente y la apretó contra sí, refunfuñando con esos pensamientos que lo señalaban culpable. Especialmente por tener a una mujer tan joven a su lado y ser él un viejo tan dañado. Los desechó entre besos apasionados y con ayuda de las caricias que la metamórfoga le proporcionaba. Sus manos masculinas y grandes viajaban por su rostro suave, recorriendo la piel descubierta, sus hombros que siempre le habían parecido deliciosos y que más de una vez había tenido deseos de morder.

Le suspiró contra la mejilla y la amó. Porque no había persona que amara más en el mundo que a su esposa y su hijo.

¿Cómo podía un hombre tan dañado ser tan feliz? ¿Tenerlo todo? ¿merecía él más que sus amigos?

Se preguntó si aquello de que quienes más sufren son más recompensados podría ser cierto y ahora estaba recibiendo los frutos de una vida miserable.

Una vida desdichada hasta que ella llegó a cambiarlo todo.

Se separó un instante de su mujer y la miró delineando sus rasgos, con el rostro agitado y las mejillas rosas, sólo para él. Dudaba que Tonks se avergonzara por algo.

− "¿Qué te gustó de mí?" – le dijo él como niño pequeño, mirándola de reojo. Apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

Ella rió, porque le gustaba ese Remus que se abría ante ella, que se mostraba vulnerable y más joven.

− "Todo. ¿Pero más…? Tu aroma a libros, madera y lluvia"

El castaño frunció el ceño y Tonks aprovechó para reírse a su costa acurrucándose más contra él, enredada entre sus brazos. Nada ni nadie podría sacarla de allí, porque el mundo tomaba otra forma, se matizaba distinto, se hacía algo ideal. Algo eterno.

Y Remus también quería tenerla hasta el cansancio, abrazarla y besarla hasta que ya no tuviese ganas. Y es que era casi imposible. Jamás se cansaba de su escuchar su risa cuando le besaba tras las orejas, o sus suspiros cuando sus manos heridas se deleitaban con su estrecha cintura. Nunca se agotaba de ver el verdadero matiz de sus ojos cuando no se cambiaba la apariencia.

− "Te amo Nymphadora" – le susurró al oído besándole suavemente el lóbulo. La sintió sonreír y las manos femeninas se posaron en su torso.

− "No me llames así" – masculló interesada en otra cosa.

Parecía como si el tiempo hubiese hecho explosión frente a sus ojos.

Entonces Tonks despertó y se dio cuenta que había estado soñando despierta.

Estaba en Hogwarts.

Estaba en la guerra

Fin

¡Hace cuanto no hacía algo de ellos dos! Es bastante triste, lo sé.

Pero tenía ganas de escribir de una de mis parejas favoritas.

Sigo en planes de escribir otras cosas, así que allí voy.

Los amo

Ruby


End file.
